


Dreamers often Lie

by WinterCherry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreamsharing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCherry/pseuds/WinterCherry
Summary: They say that soulmates with the strongest bond are able to meet each other in their dreamsFor the past few months Hinata has been seeing the same boy in his dreams and said boy has captured his heartToo bad he only exists in dreams...Yamaguchi sees a boy in his dreams and wonders if that old myth about soulmates is real...Then again it's just a myth...right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates are rare so much so that many wonder if they even exist anymore but they do the bonds have just weakened over time and very few have such powerful bonds.

**_“I’ll miss you”_ **

Shouyou woke up with a start. Looking over at his alarm clock he sees that he’s slept through his alarm...again. Quickly getting out of bed and dressed for work he sends his co-worker and long time friend Kenma a text that reads  _ ‘Sorry I overslept!! I’m on my way right now!!’ _ . A few moments later he receives a response  _ ‘Ok.’ _ , and just like that he’s out the door and onto his bike racing to the cafe.

He starts to think about last night and his dream again, well dreams he should say, he’s had them for a few months now, not every night but enough that it feels like it. They change every time but one thing remains the same, he’s always there, the boy with no name who, if he were real, Shouyou is sure that he’d love him. But he is only a figment of Shouyou’s imagination, nothing more and nothing less, just a comforting presence in his dreams. When the dreams first began it was startling, though over time they have brought a sort of comfort to Shouyou and he actually looks forward to them. As weird as that may seem, they are just something that makes him feel safe and the boy with freckles that occupies his dreams is a nice bonus. Sometimes he wonders if he was really able to make the boy up on his own and other times he doesn't question it too much, school and work already take so much of his attention. 

He’s at work now and orders are beginning to pile up, but really he’s used to it because it is the morning rush after all. Shouyou feels a bit guilty that he was late and ended up leaving Kenma with a lot of pushy and loud customers, thankfully their other co-worker Takanobu was able to switch shifts and come in early. Shouyou decides to treat them both to lunch on their next day off, but now the shop has quieted down so they have time to breathe before the lunch rush comes in a few hours. All three of them are doing some tasks around the cafe when Shouyou begins to become lost in his thoughts, thinking about his dream from last night he begins to forget his surroundings which would be fine except-

“Shouyou, are you alright? You almost walked into the counter right now.” Shouyou is brought out of his thoughts by Kenma, and while he manages not to crash into the counter he does crash into Takanobu.

“Ah! Sorry Aone! Are you ok? Are you hurt? I-”

“Hinata.”

“-yes?”

“I’m fine. Let’s get back to work alright?”

Shouyou took a few steps back and smiled, “Yes! We’re gonna be so ready for the lunch rush! Right Kenma?”

Kenma looks up from behind the cash register, “It's not like we don’t go through it everyday…” then meets Shouyou’s eyes, “Yea, we’ll be ready Shouyou.” He starts to look over the cafe and sees the clock and looks to Aone, "It's already 11:15, Aone from what I can tell the traffic isn't that bad. You won't be late but still." Aone nods and finishes his last task then looks to Hinata and Kenma.

“I have to go now.” Takanobu gathers his belongings and waves bye to the two, checking the clock to make sure he has enough time to get to class and-

“Say hi to Asahi for us please!”

And enough time to see Asahi before their classes start and maybe have a little lunch date after class.

“I will,” then just like that he’s out the door and it’s just Kenma and Shoyo. There’s hardly anyone in the cafe so both decide to take their break and have a snack, it's not like anyone will really notice some left overs missing anyway. Once they are finished double checking to make sure onbody needs them, they begin their break. 

“Did you sleep well?” Kenma asks as they both take a seat in one of the empty booths with a snack. For Shouyou a cup of coffee and a slice of chocolate cake and in Kenma’s case a cup of coffee and a slice of apple pie.

Shouyou laughs, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? I know you were streaming late last night, I saw the beginning of it before I fell asleep. What time did you end it? How far into the game did you get before you did? Did you go until 4AM again?"

Kenma takes a sip of his drink, then answers, “Not that far, and I didn't play until 4AM again. Keiji got me to end it around midnight, said that he was cold and that I couldn’t just let him freeze...even though the heater was on and we had enough blankets.”

“Aww! You’re such a softie Kenma! Akaashi always knows how to get you to sleep."

“Yea yea, now back to you. Are you still having those dreams?”

Shouyou finishes taking a bite of his cake, then clears his throat and answers, “Yup, last night just felt so realistic and I was so close to asking his name, then I woke up again. Every single time I get so close to knowing then POOF! I’m awake. I don’t get why I don’t know his name, I mean he’s in my dream so shouldn’t I know? I just made him up right?” He goes for a drink then looks up again.

Kenma pauses, he’s heard about Shouyou’s dreams for a while now, they have been friends since they met at the start of college and are close given that they work practically the same shifts at the cafe. Finally he says, “You know, when I was a kid there was an old story about how soulmates are able to see each other in their dreams. It’s just kid stuff but still it could explain why you never seem to be able to get this dream boy’s name.”

“Soulmates? Do you think they really exist? Not that I really think it’s that but-”

“I know Shouyou, I’m just messing with you, well it’s almost time for the lunch rush. Let’s get back to work.”

“Already? Okay! Let’s do this!”

The rest of the day goes smoothly and before he knew it his shift was over and he was saying bye to Kenma.

“See you tomorrow! You’re scheduled for tomorrow right?” Hinata asks as he gets onto his bike.

Kenma looks up from his phone, “No I have an exam and had to switch shifts with Aone. I’ll see you the next day though," he then adds his usual," Get home safe Shouyou.” And as Kenma finishes his sentence Keiji pulls up in his car. From the driver's seat Keiji calls out “Goodnight Hinata.”

“Good night Akaashi! See you two later! And don’t worry I’m always safe Kenma!”

With that Shouyou starts to peddle away, taking his usual route back to his apartment and wonders if he has enough time to finish his homework and video call his little sister. By the time he gets home the days work catches up with him and he decides that he’ll try to call Natsu tomorrow, after class and before he goes into work. He doesn’t feel like cooking tonight so he stops by a convenience store and picks up a few meat buns and a soda, he’ll get real food tomorrow. But right now they are calling his name and are something quick that he can eat while working on some homework. 

It’s getting late and after getting everything readyfor his classes tomorrow and a quick shower, Shouyou is tired and all ready for bed, it doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep, lately it never does to be honest. He lays down and is out like a light.

.

.

.

.

.

_ He’s alone, looking around he can see that he is in a sunflower field, he’s been here before. The dreams that take place here are always calming and light hearted, so he sits and sees a picnic laid out on top of one of the hills. As he walks up the hill he sees the boy there, with the same green hair and freckles that Shouyou has come to recognize over time. _

_ “You’re back...I didn’t know if you were going to be here tonight. I must be having a good dream tonight” _

_ Shouyou looks at the boy and remembers that this was just a dream. But who can blame him, it always feels so real but that can’t be, it's all just a dream, this place this boy, it's all too peaceful, too perfect, these dreams always are. _

_ “I like when the dream is here, the sunflowers are beautiful, like you,” Shouyou says, it's just a dream after all so why can’t he flirt a little with the dream boy, they both do it anyways. And he likes seeing him blush. _

_ “Is that so? Well if you think I’m beautiful then you must be radiant, since you shine as bright as the sun with that smile of yours” he says locking eyes on Shouyou and scooting closer on the picnic blanket. _

_ Shouyou blushes and wonders if they are both always this good at smooth talking or only good because it's just a dream. Before long both of them are leaning against the tree, and Shouyou has his head resting on the boy’s shoulder, its always calming and a comfortable silence hangs in the air. Sometimes they talk throughout the whole dream, and sometimes they just sit and rest, which is funny to Shouyou since he's already asleep but after the first few times, he doesn't question it. _

_ But all good things must come to an end, whether it be by Shouyou's alarm going off or by him trying to get the other boy's name. The boy shifts and begins to speak, but right as his mouth moves everything becomes hazy and hardly any sound can be heard. Trying to ask for each others names also seems to be the only other way to end the dream and tonight it's the dream boy who tries to ask.  _

_ And all too quickly Shouyou feels himself slipping away, away from the boy, away from the field, the familiar feeling he’s come to realize that it means he’s about to wake up. The boy’s lips still move and it looks as if he is yelling, but its mumbled and all Shouyou can hear is- _

_ “My name is Ta-” _

_ “ What- “ _

_ “name?” _

_ “I’ll see” _

_ “Again” _

_ “Wait-” _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shouyou wakes up


	2. Tadashi

“What-”

Tadashi jolts up with a start, a good half hour before his alarm is even set to go off, still he’s panting as if he had just run a marathon and not just woken up from a dream. It’s too late to try and go back to sleep so he might as well just start his morning routine, the noise from the kitchen tells him that his roommate and his boyfriend are already up and making breakfast. He doesn’t have any morning classes today so he’s in no rush to get ready but it’s not like he’ll go at a snail’s pace either. 

As he’s getting ready Tadashi thinks on last night’s dream, it ended differently than usual but lately they all have. This time he had tried to tell the boy his name as they were sitting together against a tree, but right as the words came out it was as if he was being pulled away and all he heard was the other boy say “What”. He thought that maybe the outcome would change since last time it was the dream boy who tried to get his name. Tadashi has been seeing a boy with ginger hair and a smile like the sun in his dreams for a few months now, it was only recently that he’s been trying to get his name. Tadashi is no stranger to old myths and beliefs, he and his best friend/roommate, Tsukishima Kei, used to talk about them all the time when they were kids. Though if you asked him now Tadashi is certain that Tsukki would deny believing in any of it, Tadashi knows him better, and he knows that even though they are seen as only myths or fairy tales, there has got to be some truth to them. 

At least he hopes there is.

* * *

He’s dressed now and goes to the kitchen to see Kei leaning over the counter reading a book and Satori over the stove making pancakes. “Morning Tsukki, Satori!” he greets as he goes to the fridge to get a drink. “Good morning Tadashi! I’m almost done with breakfast. Would you like 2 or 3? “ Satori asks him as he continues to cook. “Morning Tadashi, don’t let him make you think you have to eat a whole stack of pancakes. If you say no he’ll get over it,” Kei says, not even looking up from his book. Tadashi laughs and answers, “Just 2 is fine Satori, I’m not that hungry.” 

That’s what gets Kei to look up, close his book and make eye contact with Tadashi and ask, “Was it the dream again? You’re up earlier than usual today, know that I think about it.” And with that Tadashi feels like a little kid again, he should’ve known he couldn’t really hide anything from Kei, they knew each other far too well for that. 

Tadashi takes a breath and starts to explain his latest dream, “Yea Tsukki, this time though it ended differently, this time I tried to tell him my name but right when the words left my mouth everything got blurry and mumbled. But I know I heard him say ‘what’ so maybe he was able to hear me? I probably sound crazy huh, he’s just something my brain made up right? I mean really maybe I’m just overthinking with theses dreams and they aren’t really any-”

“Tadashi.”

“I- Yea Tsukki?”

“Shut up.”

“Sorry Tsukki”

Satori sets the plates down on the table and the conversation picks up again with Satori, “You know Tadashi, Kei told me that you both know that old legend about soulmates, there’s probably some truth to it when you really think about it. Don’t sell yourself short! This dream boy might really be your soulmate! Oh that sounds so nice, don’t you think so Kei? Did you dream of me? Did you?” 

“Satori stop it “

“Aww are you blushing Kei?”

“No I’m not, anyways lets focus. Tadashi from what you’ve said the dreams lately seem to end when either of you try to get each other’s names? Let’s say that soulmates are real, you could try to give each other hints or clues instead. If your names cause the fream to end then maybe there’s a loophole around it,” Kei says as he’s cutting up his pancakes, “Because at this point, I really doubt that this whole thing is just your brain playing tricks on you.” 

Tadashi nods, “That’s actually a good idea Tsukki, if I dream again tonight I’ll try something like that, maybe then I’ll really know what’s going on with this.” The three continue on with their meal and before they know it time has passed and it’s already 10’o clock. 

“Oh look at the time! I got to get to work, I’ll see you two later!” Satori then gives Kei a quick kiss on the cheek, gets his keys and is out the door. 

“I better get going soon too, you know how traffic can be.”

“Tsukki, we don’t live that far from the museum you know.”

“It’s raining today, I don’t wanna rush around in the rain Tadashi. Have fun in your class later.”

“I’ll try, see you later Tsukki.”

“Later Tadashi.”

And just like that Tadashi is left alone in the apartment.

* * *

A little while later he’s got all his materials for class and sees that he has some time to stop and get some lunch before his classes start. The rain has changed into a light drizzle as he walks into a cafe. The line isn’t that long and he’s at the counter giving the worker his order within 5 minutes. As he finishes paying for his sandwich and chips, the sound of a crash comes from the kitchen and Tadashi hears a voice call out, “Kenma! I need some help!", and Tadashi watches the worker from the register run to the back with inhuman speed, but before he could give the voice any thought his phone rings,

“Yamaguchi! Where are you?”

“Yachi? I stopped at a cafe for a quick lunch, I’m on my way, what’s going on?”

“Class got moved up half an hour, didn’t you get the email? You gotta get here quick!”

“I didn’t see the email! I might be a but late-”

“I’ll try to cover for you just get here before attendance okay?”

“Thanks Yachi. I’ll be right there!”

Tadashi runs out of the cafe as the two workers emerge from the kitchen again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to aim to update every two weeks or so  
> Museum intern Tsukki and I didn't say it in the chapter but culinary student Tendou, also Yachi is here too!


End file.
